Collapsible containers are known that have four rectangular sides, a bottom and open top. Twist-and-fold frames are contained in pockets around the periphery of each side panel so that opposing sides can be folded against each other, and then the flexible frames twisted into two or three overlapping loops or circles to form a collapsible hamper. The flexible frames contained in pockets are also used to make containers with curved sides. Such collapsible containers are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,971,188 and 5,964,533, the complete contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The frames must be of relatively small cross-section in order to allow the twisting-and-folding of the frame into small, portable packages. The flexible structures are also used for collapsible containers used to carry items. But when items are placed in the containers, the container must be lifted carefully, as the flexible nature of the container can make it difficult to hold. The small size of the frames coupled with enclosing the frames in pockets makes it difficult to pick up these containers by grabbing the frames directly. Handles have been provided with the containers, but they are attached to the fabric forming the top or the side panels and that fabric is thin and of insufficient strength to provide for a durable connection. There is thus a need for an improved way to allow a person to grip and lift these collapsible containers.